


Yoga With A Side Of Red Velvet Ice Cream

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: When Velvet signed up for Beacon's yoga class, she didn't expect the trainer to be so... "intense", everything about Miss Neo was distracting. Her huge curves on her petite frame, which were stuffed into skimpy, tight yoga clothes; her insane flexibility, how she was very touchy-feely with her female students. But the most distracting part off all was her huge horsecock she barely kept contained in her tight pants. Neo made no attempt to hide her massive endowment. In fact she seemed to proudly show it off, walking around with it on full display and putting it right in Velvet's face as she helped her with her poses. As the class went on none of the students said a thing as Neo practically grinded on Velvet. When the class ended Velvet couldn't resist anymore and meekly asked Neo for some private classes together so they could get some REAL stretching done...





	Yoga With A Side Of Red Velvet Ice Cream

When Velvet signed up for the Yoga Class at Beacon, it was mainly to help her flexibility and keep her limber for combat. She never expected what she found, and what she gained from it.

She had seen the sign posted on the bulletin board and pondered over it, before squeaking as a sting erupted along her rear, a loud slap echoing through her four ears. She turned to see Coco smirking at her. “Yoga? Interesting...thinking of joining, Bun-Bun?” Velvet blushed as she saw her partner leer at her. “Can't wait to see those buns of yours in tight Yoga pants.”

Velvet blushed more in mortification at the thought of that and was quickly losing her courage, but as usual, her partner consoled her. “It will be fine, Vel...this is a girl's only class. Even the teacher will be a girl. So go on, sign up. Your fighting style revolves around being able to adapt, after all.” she grinned a bit more, and Velvet's bunny ears lowered, knowing more teasing was incoming, “And who knows? Maybe the teacher will be someone you're interested in!” she squeezed her butt once, pulling a squeak from her as she blushed.

“Th-that's not really possible...” Velvet murmured, knowing that her own lack of courage would be her own demise when facing someone she was attracted to. It had happened before, after all. Coco leaned in towards Velvet's face, making her blush fiercely.

“Oh, trust me, bun-bun...when I'm through with you, every girl in that class is going to be salivating from both sets of lips.” Velvet squeaked at the thought of any girl showing interest in her, but wouldn't lie and say that the thought didn't have any appeal.

“Now, go on and sign up, we can go shopping for an outfit for you afterwards.” Coco pressed, making Velvet fidget, before quickly writing her name down on the paper before her courage fled. Coco smiled. “Great! Now, let's go get you the perfect outfit!” As Velvet found herself dragged along by her fashion zealous partner, she hoped that she wouldn't regret this...

“And here we are, Bun-Bun!” Coco said cheerfully, shoving the outfit into a darkly blushing Velvet's hands. Velvet was currently naked, her cream colored skin a bright pink due to her embarrassment. “C-Coco...” she murmured, shrinking in on herself, even though they were the only two in the store.

“None of that, try it on!” Coco said, stepping out and closing the door behind her, leaving Velvet alone with the outfit that Coco had given her. Looking at the articles of clothing, Velvet's blush darkened. They barely classified as 'clothing'.

In her hands were what she could have sworn was a string bikini bottom, but the word 'panty' on the tag told her otherwise. There was no bra, only making her embarrassment worsen. Sliding up the 'underwear' (as skimpy as it was, a little cover was better than none), she felt faint. It barely covered her mons, leaving her clit and trimmed tuft of fluffy hair fully exposed. Glancing back, her mortification rose, the string was completely swallowed by her cheeks, leaving her looking like she was still naked. She hoped that the top and pants were better...

They were not, in her honest opinion. Despite the colors matching that of her normal outfit and complementing her skin, both were skintight, looking practically painted on, accentuating the curve of her rear and breasts, her nipples prominently poking through the top...and she wasn't even aroused! She was terrified at how they would look if that were to happen!

Below the waist was no better, even with the 'panties', her lips were clearly outlined and visible to anyone who cared to take even a passing glance at her! She couldn't wear this, she though in horror, she might as well be naked!

The door creaked open and Coco peaked in, smiling widely at the blushing Velvet. “You look perfect, Vel! Guaranteed to turn some heads!” she said, walking into the stall and circling the rabbit faunus and slapping her rear lightly, grinning at the unrestrained jiggle of her cheeks.

Velvet whined. “Coco, I can't be seen in this!” she crossed her one arm over her chest and covered her apex with her hand, mortified at the thought of anyone seeing her like this. All she got from her friend and team leader was a chuckle.

“Nonsense, Bun-Bun! You look...ravishing...I want to pin you to the wall and take you here!” Velvet squeaked in mortification at the admission, wondering if this was the best idea after all...but her concerns were ignored by her partner and team leader. “Get out of that outfit, and lets purchase it! This will be perfect!”

The next week, Velvet wanted to die. Not only was she wearing the skimpiest outfit out of all of the students, which included Blake and Yang from Team RWBY and Coco from her own team, and not only had her heat started, making her sexual hormones go absolutely haywire, but the teacher was one of the most attractive, most hung women she had ever met.

She was tiny, being just over five feet, wearing a tight leotard that clung to her impressive curves for someone so short...and highlighted the absolutely massive cock and balls that she had. Her head was covered in tri-colored hair, brown on one side, a shock of white in the middle, and pink on the other side. Her eyes were heterochromic as well, one pink, the other brown. The oddest thing about her, though, was the thick choker around her neck with a speaker in the middle of it. After a few moments, Velvet placed it as a Hypervoice, a prosthetic for those who had malfunctioning or disabled vocal cords.

As she and the other students found a place on one of the mats, Velvet whimpered low in her throat as the young woman stepped forwards. 'Brothers, its got to be at least a foot long...and it's not even hard!' she thought in wonder, seeing the bulge flex as she moved.

The woman smiled widely as she looked over the group, Velvet's ears perking upwards when those beautiful eyes rested on her for a long, lingering moment, longer than she looked at any of the other students, it seemed. She could already feel herself getting soaked, much to her mortification, her lips flexing, gobbling up her 'panties'. While she knew there was no way to keep her fellow faunus from sniffing her out, she prayed that no one noticed any wet spot, especially since she was in the front of the class (thank you, Coco...). Fortunately, Coco was kind enough to be directly behind her, so she should block any sight of any wetness that seeped into her yoga pants.

“Hello,” she spoke, the sound melodious and slightly static filled coming from the speaker around her neck. “And welcome to Yoga class. My name is Neo, and I will be your teacher. Don't worry too much, these first few classes are introductory, and we will get you used to stretching before doing anything too adventurous.” there were chuckles throughout the room, although Velvet had to bite down on her lower lip to contain her whimper at the word 'adventurous', the word filling her mind with...interesting imagery.

Imagery of being taken in some of the more...interesting yoga poses that she had heard about filled her mind. Being bent over straight out and her arms locked together at the small of her back as she was pounded hard, her front pressed against the wall as her left leg was lifted completely vertical and her pussy was slammed into...

Velvet jerked out of her fantasies when Coco tapped her arm, and she flushed deeply upon seeing that every student but her was kneeling on their mats already. She hurriedly dropped, desperately attempting to ignore the knowing and teasing looks from the faunus in the room, who she knew could smell her arousal. Her cheeks flared even darker when she received a knowing look from the teacher.

As she settled into her spot, Neo looked over them. “This first stretch is aptly named the 'Easy Pose', and is probably one you already do some version of when either working or relaxing.” she sat on the mat before them and folded her legs into what looked like a pretzel knot and smirked at them as they copied her. “Don't get cocky, they all get more awkward from here.” she chuckled at the looks of trepidation that she got from most of the class at that.

Indeed, the poses did get more difficult, if only slightly. From the Easy Pose, the group was carefully shifted into the 'Hero Pose', where they were sitting on their knees, spines straight, hands on their knees. After that was the 'Cobra Pose', where they laid on their front, their lower bodies stretched straight out while they used their arms to bend their spine in an upwards curve.

Velvet flushed. She knew that only Coco was behind her, but she could feel herself getting wetter as she imagined Neo rubbing that massive cock of hers between the cheeks of her rear, before plunging into her soaking box and taking her before filling her womb with her massive load. She swallowed a mouthful of saliva. When had she began drooling?  
Neo smiled. “Very Good! But it's only going to get more difficult from here!” she promised, before beginning to really put the group through their paces.

Several more poses followed in quick succession: the 'Chair Pose', where the bent their knees like they were sitting on chairs, their arms up to maintain their balance; the 'Cat Pose' (she couldn't help but cast a sidelong look at Blake, Yang was also smirking at her) where they were on all fours with their spines curved downwards, head bent down...then came one that Velvet needed help with...the 'High Lunge', where the left leg was extended straight back while the right one was bent and kept level with the chest, their hands on the floor next to their right foot.

Seeing Velvet's struggle, Neo stepped down and moved over, gently leaning over her body to help her stretch her leg straight...which had the unintended side effect of pressing Velvet's face directly against against her covered cock and balls.

Velvet's face flamed as warmth covered her face, her nose twitching as the heady scent of her teacher's body filled her nose and lungs. She felt pussy clench tightly and squirt some of her fluids out, mortification filling her as she could feel her wetness soaking the crotch of her shorts. She fervently prayed that Coco would keep blocking it, that neither she nor their teacher would notice it...she swallowed a strangled whimper as Neo's hips wiggled, blatantly rubbing her cock and balls against her cheek.

But Neo did notice it, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she slowly rotated her hips, rubbing her cock and swollen balls against the cute little bunny's cheeks as she helped her hold her leg out, her free hand 'holding' where her upper thigh met buttock, allowing her to feel how soft her rear truly was. She could feel the little bunny's breaths getting faster and faster against her balls, and only her iron will kept her from getting hard enough to rip clean through her leggings. But she would ignore that for the time being...after all, she had a class to teach.

And so, the class continued, Velvet's arousal getting worse and worse as they moved through positions, Neo going out of her way to 'help' her get into and maintain positions, continually rubbing her face along her cock, frying Velvet's mind with her musk. The stain of her fluids on the crotch of her pants only grew, as did the other faunus in the room's slight discomfort upon smelling her pheromones.

Finally, the class ended, with the faunus in the room rushing out, red faced, a confused Yang being dragged away by a flustered, panting Blake. On some level of Velvet's fogged mind, she realized that her pheromones may have pushed her into an early heat of her own...

...but that didn't matter. As the human students made their way out of the room and back to their dorms, Velvet found her legs moving on their own towards Neo. She must have looked like quite the sight, flushed cheeks, sweaty skin, heaving breasts, and dark stain at the juncture of her thighs which was rapidly spreading down her legs. “Um...Miss Neo?” she began timidly, getting the attention of the tri-colored woman. “Yes, Miss Scarletina?” she asked, smiling softly at her, making Velvet's hear (and pussy) melt.

Swallowing, Velvet managed to squeak, “Do...do you offer private lessons?” she cringed as her voice cracked when she said 'private', although she squeaked loudly as Neo smirked and gently grabbed her hand. “Are you free now?”

Velvet gasped as she was kissed fiercely by Neo, whose slim fingers swiftly divested the rabbit of her top and began to fondle her perky tits. Velvet's hands scrabbled at the wall behind her attempting to find purchase, only to scream out as Neo's fingers captured her nipples and squeezed, rolling them between. Her hips bucked as she came, soaking her pants beyond saving.

A staticy chuckle filled the air, and Velvet felt her hips jerk and heard a tearing noise before a breeze passed over her lower body. Before Velvet could contemplate that, she found her body being manipulated so her head and shoulders were on the ground while Neo grabbed her legs and bent them so they were over her head. “This is very aptly named the 'Plow Position', Miss Scarletina. Don't worry, you won't be in it long...I just want to make sure you are prepared...” before Velvet could ask what she meant, Neo leaned over and began lapping at her soaking pussy as Neo's bulge rested on her face.

Velvet trembled and released a muffled cry, feeling the bulge on her face stretching and growing firmer. Her fingers and toes curled, eyes squeezing shut as Neo's wicked tongue roamed over her lips, her mind blanking as it flicked the tiny nub of her clit back and forth.

Too soon for Velvet, Neo pulled away, although she flushed horribly seeing thick strings of her arousal connecting to Neo's chin and lips as she pulled away, smirking down at her.

“P...Please...” Velvet whimpered, her pussy clenching and tits heaving as she breathed deeply. She needed this! The ache was getting to be too much! She panted as Neo moved her again, slipping her legs underneath her body, spreading her thighs enough that she could kneel between them. She stared up at the ceiling until she felt a heavy thud on her gut. Glancing down, the flush in her cheeks grew, as did the wetness between her thighs.

Neo was nude, large breasts bouncing slightly with every movement, but he cock was massive, over a foot long. Was the girl horse faunus? She felt intimidated by the sight of the shaft reaching her belly button, but not enough that she wanted to stop.

Grinning, Neo reached forward and grabbed Velvet's arms, placing them underneath her body as well, making her mid-section and upper body jut outwards, breasts pointing towards the ceiling. She smirked as she rubbed her cock head against Velvet's soaking pussy. “This position, little bunny, is known as 'Fixed Firm Pose'...I think you will like it.” without waiting for an answer, Neo thrust in with a slickt.

Both cried out from the sensations of being united, Velvet being spread wider than she ever had before, and deeper than she had ever felt before, and Neo, due to the insane heat and tightness that wrapped around her dick.

Neo waited for barely a moment before moving her hips frantically, a loud slap, slap, slap echoing throughout the room that Neo had brought Velvet to, Velvet's cries of pleasure and pleads for more filling the air. “Please! M-More! I NEED MORE!” Velvet screamed out, the position allowing her to feel Neo's cock push and pull, back and forth within her.

Neo grinned, leering down at the trembling bunny before her, watching her tits jiggle from the force of her thrusts, feeling her walls ripple and tighten around her in a second orgasm, surprising her with how quick it came on. But then, she did love a responsive lover. 'Oh well, time to show velvet another position...' she thought, smirking again.

Velvet was shocked at how quickly she descended into orgasm again, even faster than usual when in her heats, the very breath knocked out of her as she lay panting on the floor, whimpering as Neo slowly pulled out of her pussy. “No...need...need more...please...” she moaned, arching her hips up more, trying to follow her. “Relax, little bunny...I won't leave you hanging...”

Neo smiled as she began to gently shift her...lover? Was that the word she wanted to use?...into her new position, one that was both wonderful, and ironic. Carefully flipping her over, Neo bunched her legs up and pressed her legs together, putting the majority of her body weight on her legs, resting her head on the floor as well and spreading her arms outward, her back arched upwards. “This one is special, little bunny...its called the 'Rabbit Pose' position!” Neo didn't wait for any sort of response before snapping her hips forwards and beginning to slam her hips back and forth once more.

Velvet squirted, her fluids spraying on the mat that they were having sex on, no discernible words leaving her mouth, only babbles and positive noises of pleasure escaping her lips. She could feel Neo's cock slamming into her womb, the sensation that would normally cause pain only enhancing the pleasure that she was feeling at the moment. She could do nothing but feel. Feel and hope she remained sane by the end.

Neo's hips worked back and forth in a controlled pace, wanting to enjoy this, just as much as she wanted Velvet to enjoy it...although from the repeated orgasms and puddle of fluids that were on the mat underneath them, Velvet was enjoying it very much.

Velvet howled as another orgasm ripped through her, she lost count at how many she had received so far, as well as how long she had been with Neo, but from the pleasure that filled her, could she really complain?

Neo could feel herself getting close, and figured it was time for the finisher. Pulling out of Velvet's soaking core again, she admired the slight gape and twitch before looping her arms under Velvet's breasts and gently beginning to move her one final time.

Velvet was barely cognizant at this point, only knowing that she was being moved, before she heard Neo chuckle. “This last pose is what is known as the 'Hands Bound Yogic Sleep Pose'! This pose truly shows how flexible you are!” forcing herself aware, despite the difficulty, Velvet flushed seeing what she was looking like.

Neo had maneuvered her body so that she was on her back again, with her long legs bent and folded upwards, underneath her arms, her feet resting behind her head. Her arms and hands were behind her back, her hands against the small of her back. This left her pussy fully exposed and vulnerable to attack. She shivered as she saw Neo's massive cock move closer to her.

“Here we go, little bunny...hold onto your sanity, okay?” she said smoothly, before reentering Velvet and wasting no time, thrusting in and out, hard and fast, making Velvet's eyes roll back in her head and a loud cry of pleasure escape her lips.

Neo chuckled, quickly picking up speed, wanting to achieve her own orgasm now, her balls aching after having been denied for so long while pleasing the rabbit faunus. She knew that her balls were filled to the brim with cum, and when she finally got relief that she needed, she was going to be empty...just like Velvet's womb was going to be full.

More pleas slipped from Velvet's lips as she came again, and again, and again from the force and speed that Neo used, the head of that wonderful cock bashing into her womb. If Velvet had had the ability, she would see a bulge in her lower belly the shape of Neo's cock moving back and forth. “Don't worry, little bunny...i'm going to fill you up good.” Neo murmured, using one hand to splay along her belly, gently gripping her own cock as she picked up even more speed, heavy slaps and claps filling the air.

Velvet arched as best she could in her position, somehow drawing the energy for one final scream as she came hard, her walls rippling and flexing around the cock within her body.

Neo groaned as her balls tightened, and she slammed herself hard against Velvet's hips, leaning down and capturing the girl's lips in a fierce kiss, groaning in bliss as her balls finally released, her cum erupting out and spraying into Velvet's pussy, forcing its way into her womb through the small opening in her cervix.

Velvet moaned as she was filled with wet heat, her fingers and toes curling as she felt her new lover's cum flow into her womb, sating her hormones and making the damnable ache begin to fade. Opening her eyes, she locked them with Neo's, her lips tweaking upwards with a smile. “Thank...you...” she rasped out, before closing her eyes, and blessedly passing out, every ounce of energy gone from her body.

Neo panted as her balls continued to empty, even though she was no longer moving, seemingly every ounce of cum she had ever produced leaving her balls and flowing into the faunus girl beneath her, the skin of her belly bulging outwards as her womb swelled with her seed.

Seeing that her partner had passed out, Neo chuckled to herself, gently reaching out and unlocking her arms and legs from their position, allowing her body to relax fully from what it had endured. There was no way that she wouldn't be sore when she woke up, so the least she could do for the good fuck was take care of her.

As she twisted them both so they lay on their sides, Neo held the sleeping girl close. 'Who knows, maybe little bunny will want this to be a regular thing...'


End file.
